It is a well-known practice to use antibodies for the treatment of pathologic syndromes (SU 1331598 A, A 61 K 39/00, 1984; SU 1730144 A1, C 12 N 7/00, 1992).
Pharmaceutical preparations (sera, immunoglobulins) based on antibodies employed in therapeutic doses are also well known (see, for instance, Register of Pharmaceuticals in Russia, Encyclopedia of Pharmaceuticals (in Russian), Moscow, 2000, pp. 358-359).
However, the use of such preparations may be accompanied by undesired side effects caused by the injection of substantial doses of foreign proteins into the body.
A method of the treatment of a pathologic syndrome (whose development is affected by various forms of interferon) by the administration of interferon has been described (see, for instance, J. Jeger, Ed., Clinical Immunology and Allergology (Russian translation), Meditsina, Moscow, 1990, Vol. 3, pp. 479-482).